Enemies
These are a list of enemies found throughout the No More Heroes series. Henchmen of No More Heroes Varieties Black Suits Bodyguards with black suits, sometimes wearing sunglasses, predominately caucasian. Inhabits only Death Metal's stage, the Townsend Residence. Santa Destroy Warriors Fans Various local fans of the Santa Destroy Warriors, and are most likely the culprits that start the notable riots. Inhabits Doctor Peace and Bad Girl's stages, Destroy Stadium. High School Jocks Local teenage delinquents who are most likely looking for trouble. Inhabits only Shinobu's stage, Santa Destroy High School. Hispanic Gangsters Gangsters wearing army green wifebeaters and baggy camo pants, speaking in slurs and sporting ridiculous hair cuts. Inhabits Destroyman's and Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii's stages, Bear Hug Film Studios and an acting theater, respectively. Costumed Henchmen Henchmen dressed up as if they were comic book henchmen, wearing a red striped sweater and bags over their heads. Inhabits only Destroyman's stage, Bear Hug Film Studios. US Military Grunts Arrogant Army grunts decked out in full field combat attire and fatigues. Inhabits only Holly Summer's stage, Body Slam Beach. Yakuza Overtly angry and edgy Yakuza thugs, sporting pompadours and purple suits. Inhabits only Speed Buster's stage, Rolling Cradle Bus Stop to Speed City. Gimps Clones dressed in black leather BDSM gear, who are killed out of Bad Girl's pleasure. Inhabits only Bad Girl's arena, the Santa Destroy Basement. Darth Vader Lookalikes Henchmen dressed up in a black Air Force suit, with a jet mask and breathing apparatus, looking similar to Darth Vader. Inhabits Letz Shake's and Dark Star's stages, Senton Splash Tunnel and the Forest of Bewilderment, respectively. Attack Strategy Punchers Enemies that fight predominantly with their fists. They attack with: *A slow fist combo, *A small stomp attack *An unblockable, but weak tackle move. These enemies are predictably easy. A Slash Combo always work on these enemies. If they perform their weak tackle move, run to the side and behind them, where they will be vulnerable to attack. During their slow fist combo, if you are skilled enough, you can block immediately before the attack lands, allowing an Instant Charge Slash to finish off the enemy. Balltossers A variant of the Puncher, these are Warriors fans armed with flaming baseballs. They will toss their balls first. You can block or dodge this, or can use this attack for an Instant Charge. Kill them afterwards. Wackers Enemies that fight using blunt objects. They attack with: *A fast wack *A steady wack These enemies can sometimes block Travis' combos, and can sometimes cancel the combo you are in. To counter this beforehand, you can link in a Beat Attack, change the Slashing Stance you are in, or stop performing the combo, and wait for the opponent to attack, where you can counter with a Dark Step. It is okay if you follow into a Clash during any of these. Meathead A variant of Wacker, these are High School Jocks and US Army Grunts that wield sledgehammers and have more health. They come in pairs. An easy way to kill them is to use a preemptive low Charge attack, but if one wants to get a Dark Side Mode, a good way is to attack them so that both are attacked by the combo. This can be done two ways: #Near the end of the combo, use a Beat Attack- This will stun them, allowing another combo, or a Wrestle Throw, if one has changed their mind. #During your combo, switch stances after certain amounts of hits- This will cause an infinite slash combo. #Wait for them to attack, and follow into a Dark Step. If you are only attacking one Meathead, roll and evade if you know if you are about to be attacked. Choppers Enemies that attack with sharp objects. They only have one attack, where they slash once at a fast pace. Like the Wackers, Choppers can block and cancel your combo. Because they can attack fast, you can block firsthand and go in with a Dark Step, or if you are skilled enough, you can both time your attack to strike first, or can time to get a Clash, when they get close. If you experience them blocking your combo, just switch stances or go in with a Beat Attack. Guns Guns uses pistols. While they can shoot multiple times from afar, they also can run away if you get close. When these enemies are around, it is a best idea to get them first. One good strategy is to instantly block their attacks when you're up close, because that can allow an Instant Charge. Don't worry if your are attacking them with a Slash Combo- Guns are weak, if your Strength is at a good level. If they're at a point where they run far from you, it is best to: #Corner them and stun them with a Beat Attack, or #Slash while running, as this will increase your distance towards them. Do not worry about them if you have Strawberry on the Shortcake- Travis' speed is enough to catch up with them. Semiautos Semiautos are tough, because of the fact that their guns can attack multiple times, and can stun you to allow that damage to come. But, they'll take their sweet time reloading, allowing Travis to chop them up into strawberry jelly. If you are in the line of fire, this can be countered by rolling to the side and then going up to them to attack. One good countermeasure before hand is to block immediately when the bullet flies, as this can activate an Instant Charge. When faced with multiple semiautos, follow the above strategies and don't worry about attacking- Travis' attacks will shove the opponent back, out of the bullet's way. Lightsabers While they should be called Beam Katanaers, this is used to distinguish them from Travis. Lightsabers are the toughest henchmen in the game, as they can take up to multiple hits to kill, and their defenses are sturdy, unableing them to be stunned unless they are weakened to near death. They attack with: *An unblockable, weak attempt to charge attack with the lightsaber *A weak combo *From afar, they can fire energy balls. When first encountered with lightsabers, they will always attack with the weak unblockable, This can be countered with a light Beat Attack, and if you are skilled enough or are faced with multiple adversaries, a preemptive Low stance Charge attack will do. If you are using a limited battery beam katana, run away a distance, then recharge for a little bit, as this will get you enough energy for another charge attack or slash combo. During a Slash Combo, use a Beat Attack in the middle of the Slash Combo- This will send the enemy flying and onto the ground, allowing more time for recharging or an Instant Kill. If they are firing energy balls, roll to evade the projectiles. When they combo attack, Dark Step and then attack, or you can roll back to attempt to get a Dark Side Mode, Wrestle Throw, etc. Category:No More Heroes